Everybody Wants To Love
by Spamano4ever
Summary: Song fic ! Everybody by Ingrid Michaelson ! Story: Spain has pissed Romano off. Now he needs some comfort. NOW BETA'ed BY EPIC. F. AWESOMESAUCE. PRAISE HER AWESOMENESS.


_**I REGRET NOTHING!**_

_**Edit: Now BETA'ed by Epic F. Awesomesauce~! Grazie mille amica~! You are Prussian~!**_

* * *

**Everybody Loves**

Romano threw himself into a recliner furiously. That goddamned stupid bastard! _How dare he!?_ **_HOW FUCKING DARE HE?!_** Romano realized he was overreacting to the situation, but he couldn't help it. That was the just the way he was and if that bastard didn't like it, he could fucking leave.

_We have fallen down again tonight. In this world it's hard to get it right._

A loud knock was heard at the door and Spain's voice rang through the house. "Mi tomate! Por favor! Open the door! W-What did I do? Lo siento! Lo siento mucho! Let me in, Roma!"

"Fuck you!" Romano screamed at the door, tears pouring down his face. He would never forgive that bastard! Fuck overreacting! He was perfectly within his rights to do this!

"R-Roma... Please... Te amo, amor," Spain's called softly, his voice heavy.

Romano froze.

_What it needs is love, love, love._

He moved slowly out of his seat and across the room to the front door. He opened it carefully, revealing a sad looking Spanish nation.

"Roma, querdo, please listen to me," he said, stepping forward and gathering the younger man to his chest even as Romano stiffened from the contact.

_Everybody everybody wants to love._

_Everybody everybody wants to be loved.  
_

"Mi querido... I don't know what I've done to upset you so horribly, but I'm sorry. I'm so sorry," Spain muttered into the Italian's hair.

Romano grabbed fistfuls of Spain's shirt in his hands tightly, pressing his face to the man's chest as he continued to cry, his heart heavy and pained.

"H-How could you do that to me, you bastard?" he whimpered.

Spain gently tilted Romano's face to look you at him, his face unusually serious. "Querido, whatever I did, I am sorry. I should think more before I say or do things that I know will upset you."

_Darkness drains and light will come again._

Romano felt his chest lighten almost instantly. "D-Do you mean that, Tomato Bastard?" he asked softly.

Spain nodded. "Si. With every ounce of my being."

_Swing open up your chest and let it in. Just let the love, love, love begin._

Romano let out a sob and buried his face once more in Spain's clothes as he cried in relief. "I-I hate you so much!" he cried.

Spain only smiled. "I love you, tesoro."

_Everybody everybody wants to love._

_Everybody everybody wants to be loved._

Romano turned his tear-stained face to glare up at him. "D-Don't say stupid shit like that, y-you bastard," he protested weakly.

Spain laughed lightly, the sound the most beautiful of music to Romano's ears.

Romano knew that Spain loved him just as much as he l-loved that stupid moron.

_Everybody holds the love._

He always felt the safest when encased his Spain's protective and strong arms. He knew he wouldn't be harmed or in any danger as long as his (yes, **HIS** dammit) Spaniard was with him.

Spain carefully moved one arm lower under Romano's legs while the other moved up around his shoulders as he picked him up, holding the stubborn nation to himself and not planning on releasing him anytime soon, despite the curses currently being thrown at him.

_Everybody feels for love._

He could feel the trembling of his love in his hold and it saddened him greatly to know he had caused Romano to be this way. His arrogance and stupidity were at fault here. And he was determined to fix it.

If Spain thought about it, which he did, there was nothing he wouldn't do for the small man in his arms. As he moved towards the couch, he thought about everything he would do. Steal, wound, kill, if he had to. He remembered for a moment long ago in South Italy and his own history to when he had been forced to do just such a thing.

_Everybody heals with love._

He had almost always come home a complete wreck. His little henchman had always greeted him by the door with a few choice curses and a headbutt for getting blood on the floor, yet he had always, _ALWAYS_, felt instantly better then moment he saw that small body rushing towards him, intending physical harm.

He sat down and cradled Romano against his chest. The Italian had since stopped crying but he wasn't trying to escape his hold either. That had to mean something, right?

_Everybody everybody wants to love._

_Everybody everybody wants to be loved._

_Just let the love, love, love begin._

Finally, Romano shoved away a bit so he could see Spain's face. "You are a bastard," he huffed. "You made me cry and be all passive and shit."

Spain smiled gently and stroked the irritated man's hair, careful to avoid that one strange curl. "Lo siento, mi amor," he said.

Romano crossed his arms and looked away angrily. "Now I'm hungry dammit," he complained, drawing another laugh from the Spaniard.

"How about I make you some delicious paella and churros then?" he suggested.

"F-Fine! But only because I'm hungry and don't feel like cooking for myself! I don't need you to make me food!" Romano stuttered unconvincingly.

Spain chuckled and kissed his forehead, setting him onto the couch as he stood. "Then I better get started or you might change your mind~!"

'_Not friggin' likely,_' Romano thought. Out-loud, he said, "Damn straight!"

_Everybody feels the love. Everybody steals the love. Everybody heals with love._

He quickly followed the other into the kitchen to be sure he didn't "poison me because you're a dumb bastard and you might do something unbelievably stupid!" Both knew this was a flimsy answer.

Romano blushed bright red and refused to look at his lover, embarrassed.

Spain smiled at the blush and held up a tomato in comparison with Romano's face. "Tan lindo~. Al igual que un tomate~!" he cooed, causing the blush to darken and Romano to shriek expletives.

_Everybody everybody wants to love. Everybody everybody wants to be loved._

Of course, this took his attention away from the pot of food and thus it began to bubble over.

"Hey! Watch what you're doing. dickhead! That stove was fucking expensive!" Romano yelled, his heart cursed of it's earlier depression. He didn't plan on allowing it to return anytime soon.

* * *

**Yep... So... Just had this stuck in my brain... And it only got worse every time I heard the flippin' song so... yeah... You should look it up. It's really good. It's by a woman named Ingrid Michaelson and the song is called Everybody.**


End file.
